


her

by milkysvngie



Series: prompts from my twitter</3 [15]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Bestiality, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Other, dubcon, jake is a bad person, read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysvngie/pseuds/milkysvngie
Summary: read the tags.jake fucks his dog.
Relationships: Shim Jaeyoon | Jake/Dog
Series: prompts from my twitter</3 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130732
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	her

jake was lonely.

he came to seoul to run away from the life he lived in australia. he thought it would be easy, he was korean after all, right?

turned out his blood didn't really matter. yes, his parents were fully korean, but he spent his entire life in australia, never really being interested in korean history, traditions, even his language skills weren't phenomenal.

he came to the country without any friends, family nor plans for the future. he had money he had been saving since he was a young teenager and some that his parents gave him.

he had a nice, cheap apartment, a boring job in a convenience store across the street. there was only one thing he couldn't take. the loneliness he felt all the time. yes, he spent a lot of time with people, because of his job, but it wasn't… it.

he wanted someone to hug when he felt the need to, someone to talk to when he needed to be heard. it wasn't easy, girls never found him interesting at the first place and then when they found out he's not as much of a korean they would want, they ran away. he wasn't someone women would like to spend the rest of their lives with.

and it was okay. most of the time.

after another one lonely, cold night jake decided to change something. what's something that can replace an actual person? a dog!

not really thinking much about it the boy found himself in a shelter the next day, looking at many dogs.

big breeds, small breeds. light colored, dark colored. there were so many, but when jake saw that one light ball of sunshine he knew that him and that dog were a perfect match.

layla, was her name.

she became his best friend, he spent his entire free time going for walks with her, watching tv while she was laying on his laps because she wanted to be petted. he even started to teach her various tricks. layla was basically his best friend.

he stopped feeling that lonely. there was still one thing he had to take care of, his constant horniness. all he wanted to do was to have sex, but he attached too easily for one night stands and finding a girlfriend was hard.

all he had was his hands and some fleshlight he bought in one of many suspicious sex shops on his street.

+×+

jake had a day off of work, some korean holiday he didn't have any idea about, so obviously he had a lot of free time.

and what was the best thing to do when you had free time and were bored? get off obviously.

he was currently sitting in the living room, when he felt a sudden urge to get off. not moving from his place on the sofa, he turned the tv off, not to be disturbed by any noise, he took off his pants. he was naked from waist down, his thighs already parted and cock half hard, laying on his still clothed belly.

he took the length in one of his hands and started lazily stroking it up and down to make himself fully hard. soon enough he started to get wet with his precum. his other hand went lower to fondle his balls, while his strokes became faster, hand tightening around the length.

he closed his eyes and threw his head back. he was already embarrassingly close, the feeling of his hand wrapped harshly around his cock, too addictive to slow down and probably postpone his release.

he was too busy, pleasing himself to realize he wasn't alone in the room. he remembered only when he felt a sudden wetness on his cock, which obviously wasn't precome. it felt weird, a different kind of wet, the feeling a little harsh against his sensitive skin.

he quickly opened his eyes and saw his precious dog, sitting prettily between his open tights and licking another fat stroke against his length.

he couldn't help, but let out a loud moan at the feeling. it was something he never felt before, not even another person's tongue felt like this around him.

he liked that feeling.

he knew he should scream at the dog and tell her to go away, run to the bathroom to take a shower and never think about it again, but he didn't.

he sat still, wanting to see what will be the dog's next move.

layla put one of her paws on his thigh and brought her head even closer. her tongue started lapping on jake's length, trying to lick every bit of precum.

the human put his own hand on the dog's head and started stroking the soft fur. his mind was absolutely fogged, he didn't think logically.

"such a good girl for me" he whispered. layla let out a quiet bark for getting praised by her owner.

jake shifted a little to make more room for the dog on the sofa. he patted the soft padding and layla instantly sat next to him.

he made her lay on her back, back paws spread so there's a place for him. he put one of his hands on the dog's belly to stroke it, to give the dog an illusion of safety before he started doing what he wanted.

he brought his second hand closer to the dog's pussy. without thinking about anything else he put one of his fingers inside and oh god…

it was so wet and tight, jake loved the feeling around his finger and couldn't wait to swap it for his dick. he looked up to see layla's reaction. she wasn't moving much, her tongue was out of her mouth and her tail was slowly moving.

"ahh you're enjoying it? of course you do, you're just a little puppy slut" he whispered to the dog.

he took out the finger, it was so wet. he spread the wetness onto the rest of his hand and quickly came back to trusting into the pussy, two fingers this time.

he was observing how good it looked, his digits going in and out and decided to try something else. he brought his head closer, stuck out his tongue and touched her pussy. he really didn't think he would enjoy it, but he moaned at the feeling. it was so dirty. one side of his brain was telling him to quickly stop whatever he was doing and the other side told him to enjoy the moment while it lasted.

layla let out a quiet bark at the feeling, but didn't make any effort to move. she was panting, her tongue still sticking out of her mouth.

jake inserted his third finger, still licking at the pussy lips, observing layla's face. "you really like that, huh? i didn't know I had such a pretty fucktoy in my apartment" he said.

he then took out his fingers and in one swift motion took off his shirt he still had on. he, brought the dog's body closer, positioned himself between her spread paws and put his cockhead against the hole. he thrusted his entire length in one swift motion.

he moaned loudly at the feeling, it was ever tighter around his length, the wetness making a beautiful squelch everytime he trusted his hips.

he couldn't believe he was waiting for so long to do that, he never felt better. he was thrusting his hips in a slow pace not to accidentally hurt the dog.

"such a good girl for me" he whispered and brought his face closer to layla's face. he pouted to signal that he wanted a kiss and soon enough he felt a tongue licking his lips.

he opened his mouth so the muscle had a chance to examine the inside. the feeling of fur against his skip gave him a sick feeling, in a good way, it felt somehow comforting but he also disgusting. he also felt adrenaline rushing through his body.

"i can't believe you're such a whore, just letting me fuck your puppy pussy… you're letting me rape you and enjoy it" he said and made a final thrust. "i'm gonna breed you so fucking well, like any other dog wouldn't be able to."

he came just a second later, spilling his semen into the dog who was laying still and taking whatever her owner was giving her. he took out his cock, watching how the cum was spilling from her pussy, making the lips look extremely delectable. they were a little swollen and so pretty.

"you look so good baby girl, i can't wait to taste you again" he said and took the dog in his arms to bring it to the bedroom so they could lay in the bed together.

"i love you so much layla" he finally whispered and left a quick peck on the dog's forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> all hate will be deleted, so don't even bother.
> 
> [ twt♡](https://twitter.com/kittyboykiki?s=09)   
>  [ cc♡](https://curiouscat.me/kittyboykiki)


End file.
